hero_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Slugger
"And so, my fellow citizens and comrades of the Federation of Universal Sustenance alike of all ages, it is now time to rejoice! Because today dawns a new era of Federation dominance, victory and enduring sustenance! Once more, we have now arisen as the true masters of universal diversity that will unite all nations, ethnic groups, micronations, subcultures, cultures, indigenous peoples, religions, intergovernmental organizations, groups, corporations, organizations, political parties and tribes in an effort to never again feel the sting of fascism, tyranny, oppression, cruelty, annihilation and persecution! Lust, sloth, pride, wrath, greed, gluttony and envy, even including, racism, hate, bigotry, lying, bullying and denialism have lost their enthralling grips over our glorious people and we have even thrown away the parasite belief in all racists, haters, bullies, liars, bigots, discriminators, denialists and those who discriminate in favor of the will of God, and our Savior, Jesus Christ, in His will to love, to protect and to care the weak, the ignorant, the selfish, and the mad with our might from being devoured by our enemies who are strong enough to be doing this! Behold my fellow citizens, the Hero Sluggers! A new glorious type of warriors that will ensure our rightful place as the protectors of this universe! Hence the combined and modified outfits of these heroes which look like both the professional boxers and mixed martial artists, these bring the separation from sport and combat, for wearing these boxing and MMA trunks are no longer for combat sporting anymore, but for military purposes only, even if all boys are shirtless and all girls wear sports bras while wearing compression bottoms underneath of them at the same time, and having socks, shoes, fingerless MMA gloves, mouthguards and boxing robes at the same time, which all are not for fighting sport competitions anymore, but now for saving the day and fighting crime instead. Also, boxing robes are no longer necessary for striking fear to opponents while entering a square-shaped ring with ropes nor an octagonal cage anymore, for professional boxing and all kinds of combat sport contests are no longer with us anymore since they're too violent, but now they're in prupose of keeping them warm. Well, I can tell you, Like what the Supreme Government did to many innocent cartoon characters in pitting them to a blood-spurting aura-fighting kickboxing tournament called the Exeron Tournament, in which our fleet of multiversal expeditionary ships have found out about what is it for, then we'll be recruiting many cartoon characters in becoming martial arts-focused crimefighting heroes instead, which is hopefully good, so as you know, they'll fight in the ring no more, but they'll instead fight in the streets and on the beaches, and even on the fields. Also, it looks like that all combat fighting leagues and promotions are being dissolved forever in favor for these new heroic martial arts warriors. Now, let us praise the great Jesus Christ and the deities that you non-Christians are worshipping for this new warrior type! The age of the dreaded separation and its tyrannical plague over us has long since passed! A new age has come, and it shall be under the banner of revolutionary democracy, freedom and scientific progress! Welcome one and all, my fellow Earthlings, to the Age of the Hero Slugger, where the lives of enemies are lost and fortunes are made for the entire Federation of ours! As our federation prepares to fight the barbarian armies of the Gaarg and other alien empires that are enemy to us, including the rebels, the Hero Sluggers will spread throughout many worlds to become new Hero Sluggers in their own images, and the Federal Bureau of Intergalactic Governemnts should be so proud of us in doing so! They're fighters of peace that will awaken and usher us further into a glorious new era of greater peace, wealth and prosperity for the state! Those who stand in our way shall forever pay the price for their freedom as we embrace our destiny as the victors! We have won during so many tragic great wars of before like what we did in the late Bronze Age collapse, the Greco-Persian Wars, the Peloponnesian War, the Wars of Alexander the Great, the Wars of the Diadochi, the First Punic War, the Second Punic War, the Roman-Seleucid War, the Roman-Persian Wars, the First Mithridatic War, the Great Roman Civil War, the Three Kingdoms era, the An Lushan Rebellion, the Byzantine-Sassanid Wars, the Muslim conquests, the Arab-Byzantine Wars, the Crusades, the Mongol conquests, the Byzantine-Ottoman Wars, the conquests of Timur, the European colonization of the Americas, the Ottoman-Habsburg wars, the First Anglo-Spanish War, the Dutch-Portuguese War, the Qing dynasty conquest of the Ming dynasty, the Thirty Years' War, the Second Anglo-Spanish War, the Nine Years' War, the War of the Spanish Succession, the War of the Quadruple Alliance, the Third Anglo-Spanish War, the War of the Austrian Succession, the Seven Years' War, the American Revolutionary War, the French Revolutionary Wars, the Napoleonic Wars, the Taiping Rebellion, the Crimean War, World War I, World War II, the Cold War, the War on Terror, and finally, the Gaarg invasion of Earth and we shall do so once more in the FUS-Gaarg War, and since the Gaarg is handling a horrible pathogen, we have also survived during so many tragic epidemics of before like what we did in the Plague of Athens, the Antonine Plague, the Plague of Cyprian, the Plague of Justinian, the Roman Plague of 590, the Plague of 664, the 735-737 Japanese smallpox outbreak, the Black Death, the Cocoliztli Epidemic of 1545-1548, the Cocolitzi epidemic of 1576, the Italian plague of 1629-1631, the Great Plague of Seville, the Great Plague of London, the Great Plague of Vienna, the Great Northern War plague outbreak, the Great Plague of Marseille, the Great Plague of 1738, the Siege of Fort Pitt, the North American smallpox epidemic, the Yellow Fever Epidemic of 1793, the first cholera epidemic, the Groningen epidemic, the second cholera epidemic, the 1837-38 smallpox epidemic, the Typhus epidemic of 1847, the third cholera epidemic, the cholera epidemic of Copenhagen in 1853, the Broad Street cholera outbreak, the fourth cholera outbreak, the fifth cholera outbreak, the 1889-1890 flu epidemic, the sixth cholera outbreak, the third plague epidemic, the Spanish flu, the seventh cholera epidemic, the Hong Kong flu, the 1972 outbreak of smallpox in Yugoslavia, the HIV/AIDS pandemic, the 1994 plague epidemic in Surat, the 2005 dengue outbreak in Singapore, the 2006 dengue outbreak in India, the chikungunya outbreaks, the 2006 dengue outbreak in Pakistan, the Mweka ebola epidemic, the 2007 Iraq cholera outbreak, the 2008-2009 Zimbabwean choleran outbreak, the 2009 Bolivian dengue fever epidemic, the 2009 Gujarat hepatitis outbreak, the mumps outbreaks in the 2000s, the 2009 flu epidemic, the 2009-2010 West African meningitis outbreak, the 2009 flu pandemic, the Haiti cholera outbreak, the 2011 dengue outbreak in Pakistan, the 2012 yellow fever outbreak in Darfur, the 2012 Middle East respiratory syndrome coronavirus outbreak, the ebola virus epidemic in West Africa, the 2013-14 chikungunya outbreak, the 2014 Madagascar plague outbreak, the 2014 Odisha jaundice outbreak, the 2015 Indian swine flu oubreak, the 2015-16 Zika virus epidemic, the 2016 yellow fever outbreak in Angola, the 2016-17 Yemen cholera outbreak, the 2017 Gorakhpur Japanese encephalitis outbreak, the 2018 Nipah virus infection and the 2018 Kivu ebola outbreak and we shall do so once more through the Gaarg pathogen, then we if we can use them to eradicate the pathogen, we have also eradicate so many tragic diseases of before like what we did to smallpox, rinderpest, poliomyelitis, dracunculiasis, yaws, malaria, hookworm, lymphatic filariasis, measles, rubella, onchocerciasis, bovine spongiform encephalopathy, variant Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, syphilis, African trypanosomiasis, rabies, peste des petits, ovine rinderpest, yellow fever, babesiosis, diphtheria, brucellosis and tuberculosis, and we shall do so on eradicating it! Loyalty until death! The Federation of the Universal Sustenance shall prevail! Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah! Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! Thank you! You're all very kind. Thank you." --Nigel Whiteson in his speech when the first Hero Sluggers are being rapidly recruited in process "The people of the planet of Earth, located far away from the Sun, our nearest star, which is also known as Sol, in which is located in the Solar System, whichi s also part of the Milky Way Galaxy, are just now developing their own high technology. They have developed a new type of spaceship called a Lightship, enabling them to travel to other galaxies easily and faster. Now they have dispatched the Space Frontier Exploration Fleets, to boldly go where no Solarian has gone before. But now their mission of peace has taken a grave turn. While scouting a newly-discovered purple-oceaned, technologically two-sided planet called Hihloteckia, in which it was also located in the Canis Asteropaios Galaxy, the Solarian fleet has come across an armada of pathogen-bringing, soul-reaping aliens that are called the Gaarg, living entities that survive by destroying and feeding on civilizations, no matter how resilient or defenseless they are. The invading aliens are now on a direct course to wipe out Hihloteckia. Receiving an urgent appeal from the governments of Hihloteckia, Earth, Moon (now known as Luna), the asteroid belts, Froheatz, Mania, Triakia, Barry, Trilopia, Oblivion, Trails, Blob, Highlow and Melki, the Federal Bureau of lntergalactic Governments, an intergalactically intergovernmental organization that is made by the Federation of Universal Sustenance and its allied alien empires and races, immediately dispatched a defense armada, but it was no match for the tremendous firepower of the newly discovered Gaarg armada's ships. ln desperation, the government of the Federation of Universal Sustenance has sent a group of our heroes, the Hero Sluggers, on a last-ditch mission to defeat the Gaarg Empire and its allies, and save the multiverse from certain destruction via infection from their created pathogen. The fate of the multiverse hangs in the balance with the Federation itself." --The story of Hero Sluggers (DVD booklet) "Sing to the spacefarers on the travelling spaceships! Sing to the clergies from every religion! Sing to miners and loggers that exploit for our resources! Sing to the Hero Sluggers, mano a mano to protect! We are the children, guardians of the past, and we the children praise to the Hero Sluggers! Happier emotion, greater ambition, soon they would go hand to hand against our foes! Sing to all the diversity of all of everything! Sing to our glorious Federal Church! Sing to our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ! You will be wielding the torch of life!" --Second version of the Hiking Song A Hero Slugger is a child or a young teenager (and sometimes including an older teenager and/or a young adult; unless pregnant; only unmarried) from a different fictional universe who becomes a martial arts-focused, superpowered-infused, aura power-contained, highly-skilled crimefighting superhero that wear outfits that are based on and/or combined/modified from professional boxers, kickboxers and mixed martial artists, and they're all part of the Hero Sluggers team, which are also part of the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance as their special forces and their first and last line of defense (as issued by the Federation of Universal Sustenance Ministry of Defense). Being loyal to the Federation of Universal Sustenance, all Hero Sluggers are required to obey the Hero Slugger Code (e.g. all Hero Sluggers are not allowed to participate in combat sporting competitions due to humans are being replaced by robots in process by Clean Fight Law), as implemented and ordered by the federal government of the Federation of Universal Sustenance. Babies, pregnant young women, married people, parents, middle-aged adults and senior citizens are not allowed to become a Hero Slugger, and toddlers, preteens, teenagers and young adults are to become Hero Sluggers, according to the Code. Also, they are created via the Hero Slugger Program as a retaliatory response to the Gaarg attack on Abidjan in Abidjan, Nigeria, West Africa, which was officially revealed in the Dubai Conference in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, Middle East by the resigning Sky Marshal of the Grand Armed Forces of the Federation of Universal Sustenance, Peter Johnson, before being replaced by Hassan Baraka Kikwete, who is also responsible for the creation of the first Hero Sluggers. Franchises MJ Prefers *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''3 Bahadur'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''6teen'' *''11eyes: Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shōjo'' *''16 Hudson'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''1001 Nights'' (TV series) *''3000 Whys of Blue Cat'' *''A Cat in Paris'' *''A Certain Magical Index'' *''A Dark Rabbit Has Seven Lives'' *''A Hat in Time'' *''A Jewish Girl in Shanghai'' *''A Letter to Momo'' *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' *''A Martian Christmas'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''A Silent Voice'' (film) *''A Troll in Central Park'' *''A Wizard's Tale'' *''Abby Hatcher'' *''Absolute Duo'' *''Accel World'' *''Ace Attorney'' *''Addison'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' *''Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero'' *''Age 12'' *''Ah My Buddha'' *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' *''Aikatsu!'' *''Aikatsu Friends!'' *''Aikatsu Stars!'' *''Air Master'' *''Aishite Knight'' *''Akahori Gedou Hour Rabuge'' *''Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka'' *''Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor'' *''Akazukin Chacha'' *''AKB0048'' *''Akikan'' *''Aladdin'' *''Aldnoah.Zero'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Alien Nine'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''Allahyar and the Legend of Markhor'' *''Allison & Lillia'' *''Alive: The Final Evolution'' *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Amphibia'' *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' *''An American Tail'' *''Ana y Bruno'' *''Anatole'' *''Anedoki'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Angel Links'' *''Angel Tales'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Angelic Layer'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animalia'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *''Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day'' *''Anthony Ant'' *''Anti-Magic Academy: The 35th Test Platoon'' *''Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu'' *''Aphmau'' *''April and the Extraordinary World'' *''Aquarion Evol'' *''Arate: The Legend'' *''Arcade Gamer Fubuki'' *''Arcana Heart'' *''Aria the Scarlet Ammo'' *''Arjun - Prince of Bali'' *''Armitage III'' *''Around the World with Willy Frog'' *''Arrietty'' *''Arthur'' *''Arthur Christmas'' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Asari-chan'' *''Ashita no Nadja'' *''Ask Dr. Rin!'' *''Asobi Asobase'' *''Asobi ni Iku yo!'' *''Assassination Classroom'' *''Astonishia Story'' *''Astra Force'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Attacker You!'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Avalon: Web of Magic'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' *''Avenger'' *''Awesome Magical Tales'' *''Azumanga Daioh'' *''Azur Lane'' *''B-Daman'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Babes in Toyland'' (1997 film) *''Baby Blues'' *''Baby Hazel'' *''Baby Shark'' *''BabyFirstTV'' *''Bad Girls'' *''Baka and Test'' *''Bakkar'' *''Bakugan'' *''Bakuman'' *''Balala the Fairies'' *''Bali'' *''Ballerina'' (2016 film) *''Balto'' *''BanG Dream!'' *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' *''Barakamon'' *''Barbie'' *''Barbie Dreamhouse Adventure'' *''Barbie Dreamtopia'' *''Battle Athletes'' *''Battle for Terra'' *''Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin'' *''BB3B'' *''Beat Bugs'' *''Becca's Bunch'' *''Bee and PuppyCat'' *''Beethoven'' (TV series) *''Beetlejuice'' *''Being Ian'' *''Ben 10'' *''Best Student Council'' *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures'' *''Beverly Hills Teens'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Beyond: Two Souls'' *''BeyWarriors'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Big Order'' *''Big Windup!'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' *''Billy the Cat'' *''Binbō Shimai Monogatari'' *''Bincho-tan'' *''Birdboy: The Forgotten Children'' *''Bitz & Bob'' *''Black Butler'' *''Black Cat'' *''Black Cat Detective'' *''Black Jack'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Black Rock Shooter'' *''Bladedance of the Elementalers'' *''Blast of Tempest'' *''Blazing Teens'' *''Bleach'' *''Bleed'' *''Blinky Bill the Movie'' *''Blinx the Time Sweeper'' *''Blood+'' *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan'' *''Blue Exorcist'' *''Blue Gender'' *''Bobobobs'' *''BoBoiBoy'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Boblins'' *''Boj'' *''Bolt'' *''Bomberman'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Bonkers'' *''Book of Life'' *''Bottle Fairies'' *''Boyster'' *''Braceface'' *''Brambly Hedge'' *''Brave Beats'' *''Brave Story'' *''Bratz'' *''Brothers Conflict'' *''b'ro'Town'' *''Brunch Crunch'' *''Bruno the Kid'' *''Btooom!'' *''Bubblegum Jane'' *''Buddy Complex'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Bunny Maloney'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''Bunyan and Babe'' *''Burger King Kids Club'' *''Buso Renkin'' *''Busytown Mysteries'' *''Butterbean's Cafe'' *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''Calabash Brothers'' *''Camp Camp'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Canaan'' *''Candy Candy'' *''Canimals'' *''Capertown Cops'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Capture the Flag'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Care Bears'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' *''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation'' *''Case Closed'' *''Castle in the Sky'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Catscratch'' *''Cells at Work'' *''Ceres, Celestial Legion'' *''Chacha Bhatija'' *''Chaika - The Coffin Princess'' *''Chakra: The Invincible'' *''Chalkzone'' *''Chaotic'' *''Chapeuzinho Vermelho'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Charlotte'' (TV series) *''Chhota Bheem'' *''Chhoti Anandi'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Chihayafuru'' *''Child of Light'' *''Children of the Whales'' *''Children Who Chase Lost Voice'' *''Chip and Potato'' *''Chirps'' *''Chivalry of a Failed Knight'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chobits'' *''Chomp Squad'' *''Chorr Police'' *''Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter'' *''Christmas is Here Again'' *''Chubby Utahima'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Chuggington'' *''Cinderella the Cat'' *''Clamp School Detectives'' *''Clannad'' *''Clarence'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Claymore'' *''Cleo & Cuquin'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Clockwork Planet'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''Cluefinders'' *''Coco'' *''Code Geass'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Colorful'' *''Combo Niños'' *''Comic Party'' *''Concrete Revolutio'' *''Condorito: La Película'' *''Cookie and Bibi'' *''Coqueta y Audaz'' *''Coraline'' *''Corduroy'' *''Corrector Yui'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''Crafty Chloe'' *''Crafty Kids Club'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Crash Canyon'' *''Crash Gear Turbo'' *''Crazy Arcade'' *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' *''Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo'' *''Cross Game'' *''Cubix'' *''Curious George'' *''Cutie Honey Flash'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''D.Gray-man'' *''D.N.Angel'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''Da Capo'' (virtual novel) *''Dagashi Kashi'' *''Daigunder'' *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' *''Danganronpa'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' *''Darker Than Black'' *''Darkstalkers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Darling in the Franxx'' *''Date A Live'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Dayo: Sa Mundo ng Elementalia'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Deko Boko Friends'' *''Demon King Daimao'' *''Dennis & Gnasher: Unleashed'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Denver & Clif''f *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Descendants: Wicked World'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Detective School Q'' *''Detectives of Night'' *''Detention'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Di Gi Charat'' *''Diby Dragon'' *''Digimon 02'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Data Squad'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Digimon ReArise'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Dino Babies'' *''Dinofroz'' *''Dinosaur Baby Holy Heroes'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Disney Fairies'' *''Disney Princesses'' *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Divergence Eve'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Dog Days'' (anime) *''Dogs Home: Match 3 & Dogs'' *''Dōjin Work'' *''Dokapon Kingdom'' *''Doki Doki Literature Club'' *''Doki Doki School Hours'' *''Dokkiri Doctor'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Doodle Toons'' *''Dooly the Little Dinosaur'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' *''Doraemon'' *''Dorg Van Dango'' *''Dororon Emma-kun'' *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' *''Dot.'' *''Doug'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Booster'' *''Dragon Crisis!'' *''Dragon Drive'' *''Dragon Flyz'' *''Dragon Nest'' *''Dragon Tale''s *''Dragonar Academy'' *''Dream Defenders'' *''Dream Eater Merry'' *''Dream Girlfriend'' *''Dream Hunter Ren'' *''Duck Duck Goose'' *''DuckTales'' (2017 animated series) *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Dungeon Strikers'' *''Durarara!!'' *''Dusk Maiden of Amnesia'' *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: The Classic Illustrated Storybook'' *''Earth to Luna!'' *''Ebb and Flo'' *''Eden of the East'' *''Egyxos'' *''Eight Crazy Nights'' *''El-Hazard'' *''El Americano: The Movie'' *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' *''El Chavo Animado'' *''Eleanor's Secret'' *''Elemental Gelade'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''Ella the Elephant'' *''Elliot Moose'' *''Eloise'' *''Emara: Emirates Hero'' *''Emily'' (Domitille Depreddense) *''Emma'' *''Enchantimals'' *''Endangered Species'' *''Engaged to the Unidentified'' *''Epic'' *''Epic Battle Fantasy'' *''Epic World'' *''Erased'' *''Ernest & Celestine'' *''Esme & Roy'' *''Eureka Seven'' *''Ever After High'' *''Everyone's Hero'' *''éX-Driver'' *''Eyeshield 21'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Fancy Lala'' *''Fancy Nancy'' *''Fangbone!'' *''Fantastic Children'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Farewell to Nostradamus'' *''Farzzle's World'' *''Faster than a Kiss'' *''Fate/stay night'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''Ferdinand'' *''Fifi and the Flowerpots'' *''Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!'' *''Figure 17'' *''Filmore!'' *''Final Space'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Fire Brgade of Flames'' *''Fire Emblem'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Fireworks'' (2017 film) *''First Love Limited'' *''Fishtronaut'' *''Flatmania'' *''FLCL'' *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Flip Flappers'' *''Floor Magician Mary Bell'' *''Flora's Very Windy Day'' *''Floral Magician Mary Bell'' *''Fluffy GArdens'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Flyff'' *''Forest of Piano'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Four Eyes!'' *''Fractale'' *''Frankenstein's Cat'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Freaktown'' *''Freefonix'' *''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''Frozen'' *''Fruits Basket'' *''Full Moon o Sagashite'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Fugget About It'' *''Fushigi Yûgi'' *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' *''Futoki'' *''Future-Worm'' *''Future Boy Conan'' *''Future Diary'' *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Gaju Bhai'' *''Gakuen Alice'' *''Galaxy Angel'' *''Galaxy Express 999'' *''Galilei Donna'' *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Garbancito de la Mancha'' *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet'' *''Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There!'' *''Gawayn'' *''Gayajin'' *''Geneshaft'' *''Genesis of Aquarion'' *''Genji Tsūshin Agedama'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' *''Get Ace'' *''GG Bond'' *''Ghost Hound'' *''Ghost Hunter'' *''Ghost Stories'' (anime) *''Ghostforce'' *''Ghosts'' (graphic novel) *''Giana Sisters: Twisted Dream'' *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin'' *''Giovanni's Island'' *''Girlish Number'' *''/Girls Bravo'' *''Girls und Panzer'' *''Girls x Battle'' *''Gisaku'' *''Gisele and the Green Team'' *''Glass Fleet'' *''Glass Mask'' *''Glasslip'' *''Glitter Force'' *''Glitter Force Doki Doki!'' *''Gnome Alone'' *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' *''Go Diego Go!'' *''Go Player'' *''Go! Princess PreCure'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Goat Story'' *''Golan the Insatiable'' *''Golden Kamuy'' *''Goldfish Warning'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Gorillaz'' *''Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return!'' *''Grabbed By the Ghoulies'' *''Grand Chase'' *''Grandpa's Garden'' *''Grave of the Fireflies'' *''Gravion'' *''Gravipadovo'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Great Tiger Onizuka'' *''Grojband'' *''Groove Squad'' *''Grossology'' *''Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Guardians of Oz'' *''Guardians of the Lost Code'' *''Gugure! Kokkuri-san'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Gunslinger Girl'' *''Gwen, or the Book of Sand'' *''H2O Footprints in the Sand'' *''Haganai'' *''Haibane Renmei'' *''Haier Brothers'' *''Halloween in Grinch Night'' *''Hamer Space'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Hanamaru Kindergarten'' *''Hanasaku Iroha'' *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' *''Hand Maid May'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Hanebado!'' *''HappinessCharge PreCure!'' *''Happy-chan'' *''Happy Lesson'' *''Hare+Guu'' *''Harlock Saga'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' *''HeartCatch PreCure!'' *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' *''Heaven's Lost Property'' *''He Is My Master'' *''Heidi Heckelback'' *''Hell Girl'' *''Hell Teacher Nūbē'' *''Hello Kitty'' *''Hello! Lady Lynn'' *''Hello! Sandybell'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Her Lion's Jump'' *''Heroman'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''High School DxD'' *''High School Story'' *''Highlander: The Animated Series'' *''Higurashi When They Cry'' *''Hijitus'' *''Hikarian'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Hilda'' *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' *''Hime-sama Goyōjin'' *''Hinako Note'' *''Histeria!'' *''Hiwou War Chronicles'' *''Hollywood U: Rising Stars'' *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' *''Homer and Landau'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''Hoodwinked!'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''Horseland'' *''Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''How To Train Your Dragon'' *''Howdi Gaudi'' *''Howzzattt'' *''Hugo the Hippo'' *''Hugtto! PreCure'' *''Hundred'' *''Hunter x Hunter'' *''Huntik'' *''Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia'' *''I Got A Rocket'' *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' *''Ib'' *''Ibi'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imōto da tte Iitai!'' *''Imaginum'' *''Immortal Rain'' *''Inazuma Eleen'' *''Inazuma Eleven Ares'' *''Infinite Stratos'' *''Inside Out'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Inuzuma Eleven'' *''Invizimals'' *''Is This a Zombie'' *''Isle of Dogs'' (film) *''Ixion Saga DT'' *''Jabu's Jungle'' *''Jack'' (TV series) *''Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Jankenman'' *''Jarinko Chie'' *''Jelly Jamm'' *''Jerry and the Raiders'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl'' *''Judge Jodhi'' *''Judy Moody'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Jungle Master'' *''Jungle Shuffle'' *''Jungledyret Hugo'' *''Junglies'' *''Justin and the Knights of Valour'' *''Justin Time'' *''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger'' *''Jyu-Oh-Sei'' *''K Project'' *''K-ON!'' *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress'' *''Kaena: The Prophecy'' *''Kaitou Joker'' *''Kakuriyo: Bed & Breakfast for Spirits'' *''Kameo'' *''Kamichama Karin'' *''Kamichu!'' *''Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama'' *''Kamiwaza Wanda'' *''Kannazuki no Miko'' *''Kanon'' *''Kate and Min-Min'' *''Katekyo Hitman Reborn'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Katy La Oruga'' *''Kaze no Stigma'' *''Kekkaishi'' *''Kemeko Deluxe!'' *''Kemono Friends'' *''Ken-iro Mosaic'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Keymon Ache'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kiddy Girl-and'' *''Kiddy Grade'' *''Kigurumikku V3'' *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Kilala Princess'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Kimagure Orange Road'' *''Kimi no Na wa.'' *''Kindergarten Detectives'' *''King'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Slee''p *''Kino's Journey'' *''Kirakira PreCure a la Mode'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Kiratto Pri Chan'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' *''Kirikou and the Sorceress'' *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' *''Kleo the Misfit Unicorn'' *''Klonoa'' *''Kobato'' *''Kobushi'' *''KochiKame'' *''Kodocha'' *''Kodomo no Jikan'' *''Kody Kapow'' *''Koihime Musō'' *''Kokoro Connect'' *''Komori-san Can't Decline'' *''Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables'' *''KonoSuba'' *''Krishna Aur Kans'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' *''Kukuli'' *''Kuma Miko: Girl Meets Bear'' *''Kumbh Karan'' *''Kung-Fu Magoo'' *''Kuroko's Basketball'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' *''Kyō no Go no Ni'' *''Kyōran Kazoku Nikki'' *''Kyou Kara Maou'' *''La Corda d'Oro'' *''Lady Lovely Locks'' *''Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-Ne'' *''Lalabel'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''Lapitch the Little Shoemaker'' *''Las Piezas del Rompecabezas'' *''Last Exile'' *''Laura's Star'' *''Layton's Detective Agency: Katry's Mystery Files'' *''Lazoo'' *''Le Chevalier d'Eon'' *''Le Quiz de Zack'' *''Legends Quest'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Lego Elves'' *''Lego Friends'' *''Leliko'' *''Len'en Project'' *''Leyendas'' *''Lilly the Witch'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Lilpri'' *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' *''Limon and Oli'' *''Little Battlers Experience'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Little Cherry'' *''Little Gray Rabbit'' *''Little Memole'' *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' *''Little Nemo'' *''Little Passports'' *''Little People'' *''Little Pollon'' *''Little Singham'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Living for the Day After Tomorrow'' *''Llama Llama'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Log Horizon'' *''Lola & Virginia'' *''LoliRock'' *''Long Way North'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Looped'' *''Lord Marksman and Vanadis'' *''Lotte'' *''Lotte no Omocha!'' *''Lou!'' *''Love Hina'' *''Love Live!'' *''Love Live! Sunshine!!'' *''Love Love?'' *''Love Nikki'' *''Love So Life'' *''Lu over the Wall'' *''Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer'' *''Lucky Fred'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Lucy & Andy Neanderthal'' *''Luna Petunia'' *''Luo Bao Bei'' *''Maburaho'' *''Mack & Moxy'' *''Macross Frontier'' *''Madeline'' *''Mafalda'' *''Mafia II'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic'' *''Magic Boy Kitchener'' *''Magic Gift of the Snowman'' *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' *''Magic Tree House'' *''Magic User's Club'' *''Magic Wonderland'' *''Magical Angel Sweet Mint'' *''Magical Canan'' *''Magical Emi, the Magic Star'' *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' *''Magical Girl Raising Project'' *''Magical Meow Meow Taruto'' *''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' *''Magical Project S'' *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' *''Magikano'' *''Magos y Gigantes'' *''Maho Girls PreCure!'' *''Mahoraba'' *''Mahoromatic'' *''Mahōtsukai Chappy'' *''Maid Sama!'' *''Maiquan & Keke'' *''Maison Ikkoku'' *''Maisy'' *''Majokko Megu-chan'' *''Majokko Tickle'' *''Mamotte! Lollipop'' *''Manga Fighter'' *''Manon'' *''Mansour'' *''MapleStory'' *''Marcianos vs. Mexicanos'' *''Marge In Charge'' *''Maria, Mirabela'' *''Maria-sama ga Miteru'' *''Maria Holic'' *''Mario'' *''Mario Golf'' *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' *''Mario Tennis'' *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' *''Mars Daybreak'' *''Mars Needs Moms'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' *''Martin Morning'' *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' *''Marvel's Ant-Man'' (2017 TV series) *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' *''Mary and the Witch's Flower'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Mayo Chiki!'' *''McDull'' *''Medabots'' *''Medaka Box'' *''Meena'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Mega Man Battle Network'' *''Mega Man: NT Warrior'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''Megami Tensei'' *''Melody'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' *''Messy Goes to Okido'' *''Metropolis'' (2001 film) *''Mia and the Migoo'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' *''Midori Days'' *''Miffy's Adventures Big and Small'' *''Mighty Raju'' *''Mika's Diary'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Million Arthur'' *''Milly, Molly'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Mina and the Count'' *''Miniforce'' *''Minnie 'n Me'' *''Miracle Girls'' *''Miracle Star'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Mirai'' *''Miss Moon'' *''Mitsudomoe'' *''Mitsumete Knight'' *''Mixed Nutz'' *''MM!'' *''Mob Psycho 100'' *''Mobile Golf'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' *''Moetan'' *''Mokka'' *''Molly of Denali'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monica's Gang'' *''Monogatari'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Monster Family'' *''Monster High'' *''Monster House'' *''Monster Island'' *''Monster Mash Commercial'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''Monster Tale'' *''Monsuno'' *''Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun'' *''Moon and Me'' *''Mouk'' *''Mr. King'' *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''Mulan'' *''Mummies Alive!'' *''Mummy Nanny'' *''Mune: Guardian of the Moon'' *''My-HiME'' *''My-Otome'' *''My Beautiful Girl, Mari'' *''My Bedbugs'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Bride is a Mermaid'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Friend Rabbit'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''My Life Me'' *''My Little Monster'' *''My Little Pony'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Negihbor Totoro'' *''My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected'' *''Myriad Colors Phantom World'' *''Mystery Skulls Animated'' *''Mysticons'' *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' *''Nagasarete Airantō'' *''Nagi-Atsu: A Lull in the Sea'' *''Nana'' *''Nanaka 6/17'' *''Nanako SOS'' *''Naruto'' *''Nate is Late'' *''Natsu no Arashi!'' *''Natsuiro Kiseki'' *''Natsume's Book of Friends'' *''Naughty Naughty Pets'' *''Negima!?'' *''Neighborhood Story'' *''Neighbors from Hell'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Neo Angelique Abyss'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom'' *''Nichijou'' *''Nier'' *''Nightmare Ned'' *''Nights: Journey of Dreams'' *''Nights into Dreams'' *''Niko: The Journey to Magika'' *''Nikté'' *''Nilus the Sandman'' *''Nina's World'' *''Nindragon:Scale Squad 5'' *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' *''Ninja Nonsense'' *''Nisekoi'' *''No Game No Life'' *''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'' *''Noein: To Your Other Self'' *''Noonbory'' *''Noragami'' *''Norm of the North'' *''Norn9'' *''Nouky and Friends'' *''Now and Then, Here and There'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' *''Nurse Angel Ririka SOS'' *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' *''Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms'' *''Nyan Koi'' *''Nyaruko: Crawling with Love'' *''O-Parts Hunter'' *''O'Grady'' *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''Odd Jobbers'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Olivia'' *''Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate'' *''Omamori Himari'' *''Omishi Magical theater: Risky Safety'' *''Once Upon a Forest'' *''Onegai! Samia-don'' *''Only Yesterday'' (1991 film) *''Origami Warriors'' *''Oseam'' *''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit'' *''Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''Ozuma'' *''P.U.R.S.T. Agent Binky'' *''Pablo'' *''Paboo & Mojies'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Pajama Sam'' *''Pandalian'' *''Pandora Hearts'' *''Paper Fort'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Paranoia Agent'' *''Paranorman'' *''Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol'' *''Pat th Dog'' *''Patema Inverted'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Peanuts'' *''Pearlie'' *''Pecola'' *''Peg + Cat'' *''Pelswick'' *''Penguindrum'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pepper'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Persia, the Magic Fairy'' *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Peter & the Wolf'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Petite Princess Yucie'' *''Phantom Boy'' *''Phantom Investigators'' *''Phi Brain: Puzzle of God'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Phoebe and Her Unicorn'' *''Photo Kano'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''Pink, Elmyra & the Brain'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''PINY: Institute of New York'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pita-Ten'' *''Pixel Pinkie'' *''Pixie Girl'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Planet 51'' *''Plastic Memories'' *''Play Ball'' *''Please Teacher!'' *''Please Twins!'' *''Plum Landing'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''Pok & Mok'' *''Pokemon'' *''Pokemon Black and White'' *''Pokemon Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen'' *''Pokemon HeartGold and SolSilver'' *''Pokemon Sun and Moon'' *''Pokemon the Series: XY'' *''Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness'' *''Polly Pocket'' *''Pom Poko'' *''Poochini's Yard'' *''Pooples'' *''Poppets Town'' *''Poppixie'' *''Porco Rosso'' *''Pororo the Little Penguin'' *''Porphy no Nagai Tabi'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Pound Puppies (1986 TV series)'' *''Pound Puppies (2010 TV series)'' *''Power Battle Watch Car'' *''Power Rangers Imaginatrix'' *''Powerpuff Girls'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice'' *''Prétear'' *''Pretty Rhythm'' *''Prezzemolo'' *''Princess Comet'' *''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders'' *''Princess Knight'' *''Princess Sarah'' *''Princess Tutu'' *''PriPara'' *''Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?'' *''Psyren'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Puper Pups'' *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''Puyo Pop Fever'' *''Puzzles & Dragons'' *''Puzzles & Dragons X'' *''Quaid Say Baatein'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''R.O.D:the TV'' *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' *''Radiant'' *''RahXephon'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' *''Rainbow Cat and Blue Rabbit'' *''Rainbow Magic'' *''Rainbow Ruby'' *''Raining Cats and Frogs'' *''Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja'' *''Ranger Rob'' *''Ranma 1/2'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Re-Animated'' *''Re:Zero -- Starting Life in Another World'' *''Ready Jet Go!'' *''Really Rosie'' *''Reborn!'' *''Recess'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Regular Show'' *''Rekkit Rabbit'' *''Remi, Nobody's Girl'' *''Rental Magica'' *''Renata'' *''Return to Never Land'' *''Rev & Roll'' *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Ripley's Bureau of Investigation'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''Ristar'' *''Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood'' *''Robocar Poli'' *''RoboRoach'' *''Robot Boy'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rodencia y el Diente de la Princesa'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Roll No 21'' *''Rosario + Vampire'' *''Rosie'' *''Rozen Maiden'' *''RPG Metanoia'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Rudra: Boom Chik Chik Boom'' *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''s-CRY-ed'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Saint October'' *''Saint Tail'' *''Sally Bollywood'' *''Sally Face'' *''Sally the Witch'' *''Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sandra the Fairytale Detective'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Sankarea'' *''Santa's Apprentice'' *''Sarah and Duck'' *''Sarutobi Ecchan'' *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' *''Scan2Go'' *''School Days'' *''School for Vampires'' *''Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Scorching Ping Pong Girls'' *''Scream Street'' *''Screechers Wild!'' *''Scribblenauts'' *''Sea Princesses'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''Seisen Cerberus'' *''Sekirei'' *''Senyu'' *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Shakugan no Shana'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shattered Angels'' *''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' *''Sheeps and Wolves'' *''Shelldon'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Sherman & Mr. Peabody'' *''Sherwood'' *''SheZow!'' *''Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars'' *''Shinryaku! Ika Musume'' *''Shirobako'' *''Shiva'' *''Shivalika'' *''Shōnen Onmyōji'' *''Shoppies'' (Shopkins) *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Sidekick'' *''Sing'' *''Sitio do Picapau Amarelo'' *''Sketchbook'' *''Skip Beat!'' *''Skullgirls'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Sky Dancers'' *''Sky Wizards Academy'' *''Skyland'' *''Slayers'' *''Slayers Special'' *''Sleepless Domain'' *''Slugterra'' *''Sly Cooper'' *''Smallfoot'' *''Snorks'' *''Snowsnaps'' *''Snowtime!'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Song of the Sea'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic X'' *''SoulWorker'' *''Sound of the Sky'' *''SpacePop'' *''Space Chickens in Space'' *''Space Patrol Luluco'' *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' *''Sparkled Red Star'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Spike Team'' *''Spirit Riding Free'' *''Spirited Away'' *''Splatoon'' *''Spy Kids: Mission Critical'' *''Squirrel and Hedgehog'' *''Star Darlings'' *''Star Twinkle PreCure'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Starla and the Jewel Riders'' *''Stay Tooned!'' *''Steamboy'' *''Steins;Gate'' *''Stella and Sam'' *''Stellvia'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Stitch!'' *''Stitch & Ai'' *''Stoked'' *''Story of Seasons'' *''Strawberry 100%'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Stretch Panic'' *''Strike the Blood'' *''Strike Witches'' *''Stuart Little 3: The Call of the Wind'' *''Subway Surfers'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''Suite PreCure'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Summer Days with Coo'' *''Sumomomo Momomo'' *''Sunny Day'' *''Super Doll Licca-chan'' *''Super Inggo at ang Super Tropa'' *''Super K -- The Movie'' *''Super Monsters'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Super Why!'' *''Super Wings'' *''Superbook'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Superstar'' *''Sushi Pack'' *''Sweetness and Lightning'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Sym-Biotic Titan'' *''Symphogear'' *''Taffy'' *''Tai Chi Chasers'' *''Tales of Little Women'' *''Tales of Symphonia'' *''TalesRunner'' *''Talking Tom and Friends'' *''Tall Tales from the Magical Garden'' *''Tamagotchi!'' *''Tamako Market'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Tantei Opera Milky Homes'' *''Tappy Toes'' *''Tara Duncan: The Evil Empress'' *''Tari Tari'' *''Tayo the Little Bus'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Team Hot Wheels'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Tehran Taboo'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' *''Tengan Toppa Gurren-Lagann'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''The 7D'' *''The Adventures of Figaro Pho'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' *''The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina'' *''The Amazing Gum Girl'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''The Ant Bully'' *''The Asterisk War'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''The BFG'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''The Blue Mouse and the Big Faced Cat'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''The Boxtrolls'' *''The Breadwinner'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Care Bears Movie'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That'' *''The Cosmopolitan Prayers'' *''The Critic'' *''The DaVincibles'' *''The Deep'' (2015 TV series) *''The Doozers'' *''The Dragon Prince'' *''The Dreaming Girl'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Familiar of Zero'' *''The Family's Defensive Alliance'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''The Flowrs of Evil'' *''The Fruit of Grisaia'' *''The Future is Wild'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' *''The Great Bear'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''The Hairy Tooth Fairy'' *''The Hero of Color City'' *''The Hollow'' *''The House of Magic'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dam''e *''The Hunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow'' *''The Idolmaster'' *''The Incredibles'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''The Irregular at Magic High School'' *''The Jellies'' *''The Jetsons'' *''The Journey to Melonia'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''The Last Thylacine'' *''The Law of Ueki'' *''The Legend of Lucky Pie'' *''The Legend of Nezha'' *''The Legend of Qin'' *''The Legend of the Legendary Heroes'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold'' *''The Life and Times of Junipier Lee'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''The Little Engine That Could'' *''The Little Flying Bears'' *''The Little Knight Trenk'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Polar Bear'' *''The Little Troll Prince'' *''The Little Vampire'' *''The Littles'' *''The Long Long Holiday'' *''The Lorax'' (film) *''The Loud House'' *''The Magic Key'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' *''The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Mimimighty Kids'' *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' *''The Modifyers'' *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' *''The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' *''The Naughty Naughty Pets'' *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''The Owl House'' *''The Pagemaster'' *''The Polar Express'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''The Princess and the Goblin'' *''The Promised Neverland'' *''The Proud Family'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Rescue Princesses'' *''The Rescuers'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''The Save-Ums!'' *''The School for Good and Evil'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''The Secret Garden'' (1994 film) *''The Secret of Kells'' *''The Secret of NIMH'' *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' *''The Secret Rescuers'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''The Skinner Boys: Guardians of the Lost Secrets'' *''The Small One'' *''The Snow Queen'' (2012 film) *''The Son of Bigfoot'' *''The Story Keepers'' *''The Story of Perrine'' *''The Story of Saiunkoku'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Priate Today'' *''The Swan Princess: Royalty Undercover'' *''The Tibetan Dog'' *''The Tofus'' *''The Triplets'' *''The Wallflower'' *''The Way Things Work'' *''The Wacky Adventurs of Ronald McDonald'' *''The Weekenders'' *''The Wonderful 101'' *''The World of Narue'' *''The WotWots'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''The ZhuZhus'' *''Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy'' *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' *''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Tickety Toc'' *''Tiger & Bunny'' *''Time Bokan'' *''Time Bokan 24'' *''Time Squad'' *''Time Travel Tondekeman'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tito e os Pássaros'' *''To Heart'' *''To Heart 2'' *''To Love-Ru'' *''Toad Patrol'' *''Tobi!'' *''Tokimeki Tonight'' *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Tommy e Oscar'' *''Tona-Gura!'' *''Tonde Burin'' *''Too Loud!'' *''Toot & Puddle'' *''Top Cat'' *''Top Wing'' *''Total DramaRama'' *''Totally Spies'' *''Touhou Project'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Toy Warrior'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *''Trollhunters'' *''Trollz'' *''TroTro'' *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' *''Tsugumomo'' *''Tsuritama'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Tweeny Witches'' *''Twister'' *''Typhoon Noruda'' *''Uchi no Sanshima'' *''UFO Baby'' *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' *''Ultimate Book of Spells'' *''UMIGO'' *''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' *''Unchartered Waters Online'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle'' *''Undertale'' *''Uninhabited Planet Survive!'' *''Up'' *''Upin & Ipin'' *''Urawa no Usagi-chan'' *''URBO: The Adventures of Pax Afrika'' *''Uta Kata'' *''Uta no Prince-sama'' *''Valvrave the Liberator'' *''Vampire Knight'' *''Vampirina'' *''Vandread'' *''Vary Peri'' *''Venus Versus Virus'' *''Violet Evergarden'' *''ViR: The Robot Boy'' *''Vividred Operation'' *''Vocaloid'' *''Voices of a Distant Star'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''Waiting in the Summer'' *''Waka Okami wa Shōgakusei!'' *''Wake Up, Girls!'' *''Wakfu'' *''Wandaba Style'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Wandering Wenda'' *''Wanderings of Sanmao'' *''Warren Buffett's Secret Milionaires Club'' *''Watership Down'' *''Waynehead'' *''Wayside'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaurs Story'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''We Without Wings'' *''Wedding Peach'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Wendy the Good Little Witch'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's With Andy?'' *''Wheel Squad'' *''When Marnie Was There'' *''When Supernatural Battles Become Commonplace'' *''Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Whisper of the Heart'' *''Whispered Words'' *''Whistle!'' *''Wilbur'' *''Wild Grinders'' *''Wild Kratts'' *''Wilf, the Witch's Dog'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' *''Winx Club'' *''Wish Kid'' *''Wishenpoof'' *''Wishfart'' *''Witchcraft Works'' *''Wolf Children'' *''Wolf's Rain'' *''Wonder Wheels'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Wooser's Hand-To-Mouth Life'' *''WordGirl'' *''World Conquest Zvezda Plot'' *''World of Warcraft'' *''World Trigger'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''X'' *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' *''X-Men: The Animated Series'' *''xxxHolic'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yatterman'' *''Yatterman Night'' *''YaYa and Zouk'' *''Yes! PreCure 5'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Yom'' *''Yona of the Dawn'' *''Yoohoo & Friends'' *''Yosuga no Sora'' *''Yotsuba&!'' *''Your Lie in April'' *''Yozakura Quartet'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' *''Yuki Yuna is a Hero'' *''Yume no Crayon Oukoku'' *''YuruYuri'' *''Yuyushiki'' *''Z-Squad'' *''Zack & Quack'' *''Zak Storm'' *''Zarafa'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Zenonia'' *''Zenonia 2'' *''Zenonia 3'' *''Zenonia 4'' *''Zentrix'' *''Zevo 3'' *''Zigby'' *''Zip Zip'' *''Zoé Kézako'' *''Zombie-Loan'' *''Zootopia'' *''Zou'' *''Zwei: The Arges Adventure'' Trivia *The Hero Sluggers were once taken over by the Emperor of the Gaarg Empire, Zalgo XIV, and other Gaargs in "It's Our Team Now!," a chapter of Hero Sluggers. *The Hero Sluggers are like the following: **The Wild Kratts from Wild Kratts; **The Planeteers from Captain Planet and the Planeteers; **The Thea Sisters from the Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy book series; **The Rescue Princesses from the Rescue Princesses book series; **The Lego Friends from the Lego Friends TV series; **Team Magic from the Avalon Web of Magic book series; **and The Secret Rescuers from The Secret Rescuers book series. ***'SIDE NOTE': Some characters (mainly main characters) from all these seven franchises from above are included to become Hero Sluggers. *Like the Wild Kratts, they meet and learn about animals, but unlike the Wild Kratts, they also meet extraterrestrial, fictional and magical animals (e.g. from the Fantasy Forest in Planet Fantasium). **Also, despite not having the power suits, they only use many different creature powers as well, just like the Kratt brothers. *Like the Planeteers, they protect the environment, clean up pollutions (smog, oil spills, litter, etc.), bring peace, and use eco-powers. *Like the Thea Sisters, they travel around the world (and the multiverse) and solve mysteries. *Like the Rescue Princesses, they save and rescue animals, whether they are fictional, extraterrestrial, magical or regular. *Like the Lego Friends, they sometimes act before they think, but that’s when the real fun happens, and they always find a way to reach their goals: to help those in need. *Like Team Magic, they befriend, heal, talk to, and bond with animals (fictional, extraterrestrial, magical or regular) and make magic with them. *Like the Secret Rescuers, they are friends with all fictional, extraterrestrial, regular and/or magical animals and will do or sacrifice anything to save and protect them. Category:Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance Units Category:Lore Category:Occupations Category:Terms Category:Units